Daisies Are Yellow
by The Smart One 64
Summary: For GrossGirl18's Secret Santa Wish. Luigi wants to impress Daisy as best as he can, but how? Every time he attempts to write a love poem saying how he feels about her, it always comes out the wrong way. Can he win her heart over by the day's end?


**Daisies are Yellow...**

_by The Smart One 64_

_for GrossGirl18's Secret Santa Wish_

_

* * *

_

_Roses are red..._

_Violets are blue._

_Sugar is sweet..._

_And so is fondue!_

"Oh good grief," Luigi sighs as he tosses yet another crumpled wad of failed poetry into the already overtaken trash bin. He could have nearly sworn that he saw a white flag rise amidst the devastation, begging for him to cease fire at writing baloney and destroying more spruces. He was that bad.

The green cad rubs his temples in frustration as he feels a third headache overwhelming his brain. He glances at the wall clock next to his desk. 1:06AM. _Golly, how long have I been working at this? That's a surefire sign that I'm a complete poetic fiasco._ His lamp light flickers as he ponders whether he should continue this turmoil. His answer soon appears.

"Dude, what are you working so hard on down there?" Luigi's older brother Mario calls out as he flips open the trap door to Luigi's no-longer-secret secret room. "For fire flower's sakes, it's one in the morning! Earth to Luigi, we have that pop quiz in botany tomorrow!"

Luigi groans as he accidentally bangs his knee on the desk. "Be right up," he winces as he takes another glance at the pads of paper beside him. _Why can't the poetry section be THIS semester? I mean, 'Roses are red' is the oldest one in the book! It's not like Valentine's Day is coming up or anything, but...how do I..._

As his brother resumes his beauty sleep, Luigi eventually gives up and clambers over to his bottom bunk. Perhaps a wink or two would help his mind settle. Still, he lays awake for what seems like eternity. Not even the slightest touch of drowsiness sieges him as he stares again at the clock. 1:09AM. He turns over onto his side and takes a deep breath before finally shutting his eyelids.

_How do I tell Daisy how much I care about her...how much I've always cared about her..._

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"Ug..." Daisy mumbles warily as she slaps her palm flat on the face of her irritating alarm clock. 7:00AM. She throws her legs over the edge of her bed and stretches, preparing for the day's jump-start. Slipping into her cozy floral slippers, she trudges towards her window and pulls apart the fabricated curtains. Sunshine pours into her window as she watches two Toads skateboard along the sidewalk. Cars speed down the interstate as more course into the parking lot. She notes as birds chirp upon the railing of her awning. Fresh, vibrant air. The sign for a perfect day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy's deprived face reveals a faded grin as she closes the curtains and lets loose a deep sigh.

_Why is my father still making me board in the Mushroom Kingdom when I'm striving to become the queen of Sarasaland?_

"Morning Gary," she chips merrily as the elevator door slides open to reveal the attendant.

"Good day to you, Miss Daisy," he replies warmly, holding the doors for her to squeeze inside. "I take it you had a pleasant night's rest, then?" Daisy hesitates to respond at first.

The bellhop looks concerned. "Everything all right?"

Daisy shrugs. "My head's just in a fog, sorry."

"Really? Perhaps you should take a Claritan?"

The future queen cracks up a bit. "No, I've just been deep in thought...that's all..." Her voice trails off as she silences and exits the elevator.

_Deep in thought all right...future queen politics, reporters, tonight's game, and most of all...him._

Daisy shakes it off and heads for the hotel restaurant to grab a quick breakfast before school. Her residency, The Shellwood Suites, always serves great chow. She prepares to devour a bagel when suddenly a new headline on the big screen diverts her attention.

"Thanks Stan. In recent updates, the King of Sarasa Land is currently being challenged by more and more protestors, demanding that he 'resign from office'. An anonymous source tells us that he believes the king isn't qualified to meet with the public relations of the kingdom, as the economy of Sarasa Land continues to sink lower each day. He also states that the king, quote, 'no longer knows and trusts the hearts of his people'. These protests have led to recent riots. Officials, however, say everything is in control for now. We'll be right back after word from our sponsers: Boogie Woogie Jeans. They put the Boogie in the Woogie! Say BOOGIE WOOGIE WITH MEEEEE!"

After hearing the announcement, Daisy's head sinks lower in her chair. She becomes mortified, however, when the reporter starts doing the Boogie Woogie dance.

_My kingdom NEEDS me. Yet I'm stuck here in the MK...at least...he's...here...what if he doesn't even like me that much though? I mean, I don't even think he knows my name!_

Her watch clicks to announce the hour. Baffled, Daisy glances at it. Her jaw drops when she realizes it's 8:00AM. Her school starts in five minutes.

"Oh, shoot!"

She sprints out the bustling doors of the lobby, knocking over an elderly Koopa lady checking in. She hops on her skateboard and dashes out the spinning doors.

"Excuse me! Late for school!"

Daisy makes a spectacle of herself as she maneuvers her way through downtown Toad Town traffic in her attempt not to be tardy. Ignoring the honks and shouts of the drivers, she reaches an intersection and kickboxes the button to allow the crosswalk. She hurries like this, barely avoiding a baby stroller by grinding along a side railing, and arrives at the school in the nick of time.

The bronze letters make the school's title, 'Mushroom Kingdom Academy High School', stand out from the brick walls. The ancient bell chimes five rings as students quit their personal activities and head to class. The heir to the Mushroom Throne, Peach Toadstool, dignifies herself as she nobly ascends the marble stairs. She loses it though as she runs into her boyfriend, Mario, who instantly kisses her on the lips. Others around them groan.

As the doors begin to close, Daisy parks her skateboard against a step and leaps up the stairs 3 at a time. Her hand clutches the door handle as she swings it open.

"D'OH! Ow, jeez..."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't see you there!"

"I-it's...fine..."

Daisy tries to show a smile as she darts inside to her locker. Luigi clutches his forehead in agony as he picks up his books and heads to first period. He stumbles around though hopelessly.

_She...looked at me..._

The only thing to snap Luigi back into reality was the late bell, as he met the door with a tardy.

* * *

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood," sings Toadsworth, the English teacher. "And sorry I could not travel both..."

Many students in the classroom groan as the elderly Toad continues to lecture them about the 1920 poem "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost. It's quite possible that Toadsworth was ALIVE when the poem was read for the first time.

"I. Hate. Having. My. Grandpa. As. The. Stupid. Teacher. Please. Shoot. Me. Now." Toad complains to his friend, Luigi, who is too busy twirling his pencil around lividly to pay attention to Toad's pleas.

"Ahem. Can I take the road to sanity?" he whispers again. Luigi remains unphased.

"LUIGI!" The green cad leaps out of his seat screaming that 'ghosts are attacking him'. 30 pairs of eyes stare directly at him as Luigi's face turns a bright red shade of pink. Daisy and Toadette get a chuckle or two out of it though as Luigi returns to his seat. Toadsworth stops him halfway though.

"Master L-L-...Luigi, can you explain to the class as to why you think the 'ghosts' could possibly be attacking the reader here, as the two paths contain different fortunes, one good and the other not as much?"

Luigi stutters to remember how to talk. "Um...well, as you, um...said, er, yeah...it's two paths, so one, is, like, um, bad and, um, scary...?"

Toadsworth lets out a deep sigh, which results in a couging fit encore. Luigi sunk into his seat lower than a groundhog after seeing his shadow.

Toad does his best to revive his fallen friend. "Duuuuude. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! FOCUS DUDE!"

"Nemo?" Luigi mutters.

"For crying out loud, what in good gravy is WRONG with you? You've been acting like this for the past three days!" Toad notes the ginormous bags under Luigi's eyelids. "You having insomnia or something?"

Luigi scratches the back of his head. "No...it's...h-...he..."

Toad twitches and looks in the direction of Luigi's line of vision. Bingo.

"Is this puppy dog crush of yours on Daisy ever going to end? Two weeks, my friend. When are you gonna man up and just tell her how you feel about her?"

Luigi tries denying the obvious truth. "Um...I don't know what you're talking about...?"

"You have all the symptoms of a hopeless romantic. Sleep loss. Hallucination. Butterfly feelings. Virtual hearts floating around your head. Dude, you're doodling her right NOW!" Luigi gasps to find out Toad's right as his right hand automatically sketches a heart picture with D & L.

"I...I just need to think...about...look, I've spent the past 72 hours OF MY LIFE trying to write down a minor love poem to express my feelings. I've BEEN trying, but no matter what my head comes up with, it's never good enough for someone as good as her!"

Toad gives Luigi a sympathy pat on the back. "Well...get a dictionary or something. That might help. Or maybe you should just leave a bunch of flowers in her locker with an anonymous note. Chicks dig that sort of thing."

Luigi rolls his eyes. "Oh please, how do YOU know that works." He retracts his statement as Toad and Toadette wink at each other.

Toadsworth clears his throat. "Two roads diverged in a wood. And I - I took the one less traveled by. And that has made all the difference."

_All the difference...this one love note can make ALL the difference. But...how can I write it as good as Frosty the Snowman here? Er, Frost T. Rob. Robert Frost._

The bell rings for class to dismiss and study hall to begin as everyone but Luigi leaves their seats. Toadsworth begins erasing his white board as Luigi remains at his desk in a depressed state.

"Something of the matter, Master Luigi? Or were you even paying attention to my lecture?" Toadsworth persists.

Luigi is taken aback. "N-no. I-I'm fine. Well...not really."

"Anything I can be of assistance to?"

"I don't know, but...I've spent the past three nights of my life trying my very very hardest to compose a love poem to this girl who I really really like, well, not just like, more like, like like, like, love like, like, more than, like, a like like...do you, like, understand my like, 'loveness'?"

Toadsworth stands with his mouth open. "...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum..."

"Anyways, I really just want to figure out the perfect way to show my feelings for her, but each time I try it's either stupid or I just end up embarrassing myself. So I've considered poetry, and with everything I put to pen it just adds more litter to the world. Do you know how I can write the best poem possible?"

His teacher beams, mostly because someone in his class is actually interested in poetry. "Well, for starters, you should consider what KIND of poem you want to write. Limerick, couplet, lyric, or following a pattern, such as AABB, ABAB, ABBA, ABCA, ABCD..."

Luigi remains unfazed.

"...or, just consider WHAT you're going to write about. If it's for a girl in a love poem, describe the best attributes about her, and why she's special to you-"

"But that's just it! There's so many good qualities about her, that it's impossible to narrow down!"

Toadsworth takes a deep breath. "Well, the best thing to do, my boy, is just be yourself with your writing. It doesn't have to rhyme; just let your personal thoughts flow. Don't try to act like something you aren't. The thought is what counts."

Luigi quiets down a little bit. "Th-thanks, Mr. Toadsworth." Seconds later, the bell rings once again, alerting Luigi that he's once again late to class.

* * *

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

"Shh!" Daisy warns Peach as she slams her book down on her desk. "You're going to get us in trouble with Miss Misstar! You KNOW how she doesn't tolerate talking!"

"AHEM!" Miss Misstar exclaims as both princesses slump back into their seats. To get Daisy's undivided attention, Peach resorts to passing notes: a common classroom crime.

Daisy doesn't even look up from her poetry novel as Peach sends a paper airplane towards Daisy's head. The floral heiress bites her lip in an annoyed manner as she uncrumples the plane to read the note:

_Well? Have you talked to him yet?_

Daisy sends daggers towards her friend as she silently takes her pen and jots a note for the sender to receive:

_I told you already, I'm not going to!_

Peach frowns and sends back a response:

_Seriously? I think you should. He's totally into you._

_How do YOU of all people know that?_

_Because that's how guys are! Take Mario for example... _

_...What happens if I goof up though? I'm NOT one to be laughed at._

_Just do it already, okay? It's easy. Tell-_

"AHEM part 2, I see?" Miss Misstar teases as the two princesses gulp, hide the note, and resume their homework. Misstar, however, knows better, and forces Peach to hand over the note. Daisy glares at her once again as Peach tries to appear as innocent as possible.

To their luck, Misstar smiles and simply desposes of the note. Daisy lets out a sigh of relief as she continues reading her novel.

* * *

_"Poetry in Literature"...no..."Famous Final Poems" MAJOR no..."Romance for Dummies" *gulp*..._

Luigi begins his grid-iron search for a helpful romance poetry guide. Mario's eyes pop out from above his book to spy on Luigi's desperate attempts.

_Urg..."How to Write the Perfect Love Note". BINGO!_

Luigi clutches the spine of the thick guidebook as he hauls it back to his seat. Both Misstar and Mario seem to find his actions suspicious. Luigi decides to skip the 'imporant' author introductions and flips through the leafy pages.

"Step 1. Picking the Perfect Girl. Well, that one is already kind of obvious," Luigi mutters and he turns the pages some more. "Step 2. The Right Time. Humph, what better time can there be to think this thing out then NOW!"

Both Mario and Toad lean in closer on Luigi and his 'special book'. "Step 3. Topics. To make sure your message gets by perfectly, get to know this soon to be romantic of yours. Are they the 'chick' type? Sporty? The 'girl next door'? The personality is the key. Know their hobbies as well as political interests, favorite foods, even what time they wake up in the morning."

"How stalker can this thing get?" Mario mutters as a dazed Luigi jumps back in fright.

"Do you two MIND?" Luigi insists as both Mario and Toad innocently head back to their seats, still curious about what Luigi's going to do. "Moving on. Step 4. The Whole Enchilada. Now's the fun part. Writing it. Poems are what the girls dig the best. Titles, however, are incredibly nerdy...dang, and I thought 'My Lovey Dovey' would be good...Simply put your heart, mind, and soul into the writing of the poem. Creativity is the key, but most importantly, speak the truth. Explain to your dream girl WHY she's important to you, and how wonderful every aspect of her is. Cursive also adds a romantic touch. Rhyming is also acceptable, and 'Roses are Red' is PERFECT. Now, just take your [INSERT WRITING UTENSIL HERE] and let the words flow freely. Just remember; don't state personal facts like height and weight lest you want a restraining order. Finally, either choose to sign your name to reveal the lover or leave it anonymous, as the ladies...'love' the task of pinpointing their love. Finally, Step 5. Delivering the note. Just put it in her locker after class when nobody's around, stupid..."

"I hope Misstar got a refund when she bought that," Toad detests as he shakes his head. "That book is a bunch of lies. I mean, 'Roses are Red'? That's the most stereotypical poem to DATE."

Luigi sticks his tongue out. "Well, you can go ahead and be as jealous as you want. I'm going to follow the 5 steps in here. How do you like THEM apples?"

Mario rolls his eyes. "Writing something with THOSE 'instructions'? I'm expecting BRUISED apples. Whatever. Good luck...I guess." Both he and Toad shrug as they leave Luigi to think out his poem.

_Think, Luigi, think...Roses are Red...hmmm...'speak the truth'. Well, that makes things easy, now doesn't it?_

Within five minutes, Luigi surprisingly manages to complete his 'masterpiece'. He hands it to Toad, awaiting for him to be wowed at the poem's epic writing skills.

"Roses are red. Grass is green. Your eyes are blue, and your legs are leen...what kind of poem IS this? MY EYES! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Toad exaggerates as he crumples the paper and tosses it into the bin. "You know, why do I even care. It's YOU who's going to fail at impressing her."

Luigi exhales deeply and rests his head on the book. _I'm such a loser. I can't even write a simple love poem to save my life. And even if I could, I bet Daisy STILL wouldn't even like me..._

He opens the book one more time and holds his hands against his temples in some sort of meditation process. Finally, he uses the force to lifts his pen as he begins writing. And writing. And writing...

By the time the bell rings, Luigi manages to finish his final poem. Mario snatches it from him and reads it for a minute. Luigi anticipates his response as Mario sets the paper back down and gives his brother a highfive.

* * *

"Of COURSE I think that I and the rest of the student council should consider adding robots to serve as our school lunchladies to serve us pepperoni pizza every single day! I'll bring it up with them!"

"R-really, Daisy?" Goombario asks in a wimpy fashion. "Thanks! You rock!"

"Great!" Daisy replies with a smile as Goombario walks away. "...please don't talk to me, like, ever again," she grins. Goombario runs around the corner, accidentally hitting Bowser's gang. The Koopa King snaps his fingers and Goombario is punched, kicked, clawed, and brutally murdered in every way imaginable.

"Ooh," hisses Toadette as she takes pain for the Goomba. "Poor Goombario..."

Daisy chuckles. "Nothing to lose sleep over, though." She opens her locker to stuff her books in and get ready for lunch. Her hand suddenly feels a slip of unfamiliar paper. Grabbing it, she yanks her arm out of her locker and sees sloppy cursive handwriting at the top with her name on it: _Daisy._

Toadette's face lights up. "Ohmigosh! I think somebody sent you a love letter!"

"Either that or I got a ticket for parking my locker in the wrong place," Daisy kids as she flips over the paper. Her mind fills with millions of questions as she begins to read.

_Roses are red...Daisies are yellow. But out of all the flowers, you're the prettiest fellow._

"...well, that was a waste of time," Daisy sighs as she begins to crumple the paper up.

"WAIT! There's more to it!" Toadette alerts her eagerly. Daisy frowns and uncrumples the paper to continue her reading.

_I know this is probably not the letter you want, especially considering this hideous font._

_But the fact stays the same as I cannot ignore about how much your presence I constantly adore._

_Your eyes sparkle brighter than any star, and the lushness of your hair is always on par._

_Your smile brings hope to a world in the dark, and your pearly whites ain't just no walk in the park._

_You have incredible brains with wits to compare, and your great athleticism is envied and rare._

_Your heart is as sweet as a vanilla parfait. Lets just face the music, you're perfect in every way._

_I can only imagine knowing someone like you. But to know that you're mine would be a dream come true._

Daisy was speechless after reading such a heartfelt letter. She clutched it tightly to her chest as Toadette was jumping up and down.

"OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! THAT HAS GOT TO BE LIKE THE SWEETEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Hey! Peter Cottontail! Quit bopping around! This is MY letter...and it's so...OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!" The two girls squeal in excitement as Toadette takes a peek.

"...huh? Wait a minute. There's...no signature."

Daisy's expression soon fades to grey. "Wait, then who sent this to me?"

Toadette shrugs in disappointment. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have GOT to figure out who your 'secret admirer' is!" Both girls skipped happily on their way to the lunchroom as Toad left his spying position.

"Oh no...she doesn't know that Luigi sent it," he sputters.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Luigi yanks Toad towards his lunch table in despair to find out what Daisy's reaction was.

"She...l-loved...do-...n't know...whoooooooBREEEEEEEEEEATHE!"

Mario hits his head against the table. "You DIDN'T ADDRESS THAT THING?"

"Um...yeah? What, the book said that it was good to be left 'unknown'."

Yoshi shakes his head in disagreement. "Dude, you know what happens when you forget your name? The girl gets desperate. Her friends start asking every guy and their mothers who sent them the letter. It can get ugly pretty fast."

Luigi looks confused. "Why would they ask their mothers?" Toad smacks his forehead.

"Look, what I'm getting at here is that you're doomed. DOOMED, I tell you! Unless you make the big mistake of going UP to the girl and telling her it was you, which a bunch of other guys will do as well, you have no hopes at a possible relationship. None." Yoshi concludes.

Luigi collapses on the table and begins spewing Animal Crossing style tears. "Face it. I'm a HOPELESSLY LOST LOSER IN LOVE'S FATED UNIVERSE!" Toad wonders if that's a philosophical statement.

Mario tries his best to encourage his younger brother. "Look, it might not be as bad as it seems. See? Daisy's going around with her friends to find out who it is. That means she's really interested in whoever sent it." He takes a huge bite out of his sandwich. "Ith wonth be longth beforth she comsth ovath herth."

_I can't believe it! Daisy is ACTUALLY interested! My poem ACTUALLY worked! Oh boy, now I just have to wait until she confronts me. Oh dear oh dear oh dear..._

Meanwhile, Daisy has managed to gather up a huge group of girls to help her search.

"This is the most sincere thing ever written, like, EVER!" Vivian comments as she swoons over the note.

"I wish that _I _could get something as special as this," Rosalina teases, though still envious.

"The fact remains the same though. I have absolutely no idea who generously wrote this for me," Daisy complains. She looks up at the ceiling. "I'll bet he's sweet, and sensitive, and handsome, and romantic, and kind-"

She stops as Peach snaps her fingers in front of her face to return her to reality. "So? Why are you just acting like a sitting duck? Go girl! Get out there and FIND this dream boy! GO GO GO!"

Daisy hesitantly gets up out of her seat. She's pushed towards a table of guys talking about the pep rally later, and how it was dumb that the girls got to play and the guys didn't.

"Um...excuse me...hi. Did, um, any of you give this letter to me?" Daisy asks nervously. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Kooper, and Koops stare at her blankly as they resume their heated discussion. Daisy returns to her table with a new shade of pink.

"...no offense, I'm glad it wasn't one of them," Dixie Kong and Koopie Koo say simultaneously.

"I...I can't do it. Not alone, at least," Daisy pleads. Toadette stands up.

"Then why don't WE come with you?"

"...that's kinda the obvious point I meant by 'not alone, at least'."

Birdo snorts. "Well, if you want our help, you don't have to sass us." Rosalina held Daisy back from delivering a blow to her snout.

"Girls, girls, GIRLS! There's no fighting in love! Now, are we just going to act as ignorant as feather pillows?...bad simile, but seriously! We have a duty as women to help Daisy here, so no more waiting! FORWARD MARCH!" Everyone at the lunch table is left slightly confused as Peach marches off to the first group of guys. Daisy shrugs and follows suit.

After finishing their brownie desserts.

_Ug, who IS this mystery person? I have to find out! Maybe...maybe it's really him!_

* * *

The bell rings as the last group of people make it to biology class just in time. Professor Frankly walks down the aisles cautiously as Luigi gags. Today was the day they were going to dissect a frog. In a jar. What's not totally gross about THAT?

"If you looked at the homework packets from last night, you should have no problems whatsoever with this. You have 30 minutes to complete the dissection. Starting...NOW!"

Nobody likes the fact that science is always a race when Frankly teaches. Luigi's nose twitches as his partner, Yoshi, carefully opens to lid to the jar. The odors from each jar quickly fill the room until the point where oxygen was lucky to find.

"Um...I'll go see if the office ladies can crank up the AC in here," the teacher responds, holding his breath on his way out the door. Luigi carefully sets his tools back down and almosts puts his face in his hands until Yoshi luckily prevents him.

"How is she going to know that I wrote the note and not someone else?" Luigi asks.

Yoshi bites his lip. "Well, if she really likes you, it should be obvious. If you're the most popular guy in the grade."

"Yeah, only that guy would be 'The Rawk Hawk'."

"You rang?" the yellow bird murmurs, swiveling around in his chair to face the two green partners. Luigi gulps as Yoshi points to him.

"Um...sorry. I was just thinking about a starfish." Rawk Hawk looks confused as he turns back around.

"Face it. Daisy's gone through just about every single guy in our grade so far," Luigi groans.

Yoshi smiles. "Well? Not one of them have said that it was them yet! So, you likely still have a chance! The possible candidates are narrowing down!"

"...I guess so..." Luigi mutters. His glance returns to the deceased, rottiing frog in the jar, which causes the future plumber to faint.

Peach checked off another person on her clipboard as Toadette reported that he replied with a 'negative'. "Well, with that, it's now down to Waluigi...well, even if it IS him, Daisy's not going to accept it," she states, crossing off another person. "That leaves Yoshi, Goombario, Luigi, or Rawk Hawk."

Daisy gasps. "It's seriously between one of those four?"

"One of those four, ma'm."

"Excluding the fact that a guy is cheating on his girlfriend," Rosalina explains. Vivian swats her in the arm abruptly. "What? It's possible!"

"This is kind of overwhelming," Daisy exasperates, turning away from the frog. "I mean, you sure that you didn't mischeck someone?"

"That would be correct," Toadette replies, using her tools to move the frog out of her line of smell.

Suddenly, Daisy is tapped on the shoulder. "Excuse me? Daisy?"

"Whoa, um, hi..."

"I, uh, heard you mention my, um, name earlier...?"

"...yeah. Well...I'm wondering...you wouldn't...happen to have sent me this, would you?" The girls around her cross their fingers for a positive reply.

"H-how did you know that it was me?"

Daisy's face lights up. "Wait, you seriously wrote this poem for me?" Rawk Hawk nods. "I love it!"

"Not as much as I love you...er, that was awkward-"

"Shh," Daisy responds, holding a finger against his lips. "I love you too..."

'See you tonight after the game?" Rawk Hawk asks.

"It's a date!" With that, 'The Rawk' pumps his fist lightly and returns to his seat. Peach, Daisy, and Toadette all squeal in excitement.

_I always dreamed it would be him! This is the best day EVER!_

Toad, however, overheard their conversation and is left flabbergasted. Mario glares at Rawk Hawk as he sits down. Yoshi's view turns to Luigi to see if he had heard what had happened.

Luigi had heard. Every word.

* * *

After school ends for the day, everyone crowds the hallways as the Varsity Female Basketball Team runs out into the gym. All the students head in after them to get a good seat in the bleachers to watch the 'big game'.

Yoshi brings a bag of popcorn in hopes to cheer a heartbroken Luigi up. Mario is left with the task of patting Luigi on the head as he sobs uncontrollably in his lap.

"I...I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up for it. I mean, why...why should a guy like me be paired up with someone as smart and funny and sincere and pretty and LOVING...WAAAAHAAAAAHAAAH!"

"There...there..." Mario 'comforts', trying not to get snot on his pants.

Toad is furious. "I can't believe you're just sitting here when there's a guy out there pretending to be the guy who wrote that poem! And you're just going to let him waltz up and take the girl that YOU deserve to have?"

"Um...I, guess so?"

"There's no GUESSING in this equation! No! None whatsoever! It's simple: 2+2=4 Easy as that! She's looking for the dream guy who wrote her that MASTERPIECE of a poem, and she's looking for that guy ONLY! And guess what? YOU'RE that guy! So I am NOT gonna let you sit here crying your heart out when you can go and tell her the truth right here right now!"

Luigi looks up. "...you're right. Okay. *sniffle* I can do this. I just have to go down those bleachers and confront Daisy. Right here. Right now. You got this. Yeah. You the man. The beast-"

"Hate to intrude, but aren't you in the band-" Yoshi starts.

"AW SNAP! GOTTA GO!" Luigi exclaims as he scrambles across the bleachers to change into his dorky blue band costume. He had to perform tonight...no matter WHAT mood he was in.

* * *

"TWEET!"

The referee blows his whistle as the basketball gets sent up into the air. Cheers erupts from the crowd as Daisy manages to hit the ball to Peach, who dribbles down court and makes the layup. The band director turns around to his prodigies and alerts them to perform a Jock Jam at the successful point. Luigi, however, is to focused on Daisy and Rawk Hawk to blow air into his trombone.

"LUIGI!" the director calls out as Luigi flashes back into reality and pulls out the edge of his trombone, hitting Wario in the process.

"HEY! Watch where you're playing that thing!" he growls. Luigi gulps as he tries to get into the rhythm of the music.

_Here I am, a nobody. A wimp playing the trombone in the school band, who despite all his efforts can't get a girl to fall for him._

On the court, Peach gets the rebound from the opposing net and lobs it to Daisy. She sprints downcourt to make the shot but the opposing team fouls her on the shot, sending her to the free throw line. Everything silences as Daisy prepares to make the shot. She steadies her position and-

"BLAAAAAAARP!"

Daisy stumbles and the ball completely misses the net. Everyone in the crowd turns to Luigi, who officially turns a new shade of red. Daisy refocuses herself and manages to make the second shot though, making the score a close 13-12. The fans return their glances to the court as Luigi wishes he could be taken out of his misery.

The game continues, with the points declaring a close game between Mushroom Kingdom Academy and Fire Flower High. Luigi, however, feels out of place with all the fans cheering, for he cannot put himself in a good mood. The only thing that can make him feel better is knowing that Daisy is off happy with Rawk Hawk.

Suddenly, a player on the opposing team rams into Daisy, sending her tumbling to the ground. The referee blows his whistle as the fans gasp in shock. The players surround the princess as she winces while sitting up. After a minute, the crowd applauds as she hobbles her way to the bench.

Without their star player, MKA starts falling behind in the game. Luigi sighs as the game ends in 43-58.

Packing up his trombone case, Luigi prepares to leave the stands. An exhausted Daisy makes her way slowly to Rawk Hawk while the rest of the fans disperse from the gym. Luigi smiles a little knowing that Daisy has something to look forward to after the game.

Just then, something catches his eye, which causes him to drop his trumpet case abruptly. He clearly sees Rawk Hawk making out with what appears to be Rosalina.

"Hey Rawkie!," Daisy exclaims, limping over to him. "Ready to...go..."

Rawk Hawk pulls himself away from Rosalina. "This is not what it looks like-"

"Oh really? Because what it looks like is you lying to my face about being the one to write me that love note! Now thanks to you I'm just some big JOKE!"

"Look, we wanted to tell you-"

"Don't even pull anymore of your stupid little stunts on me! AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Daisy storms out of the gymnasium in tears as Luigi witnesses the whole event.

_I'm...I'm such an IDIOT for believing him for one second! I had a chance that some guy really liked me and I blew it on the wrong person._

_How could something like this happen to Daisy of all people? She's the sweetest person ever, and then he just treats her like garbage._

After everyone has left the gym, Luigi picks up his trombone. Mario joins up with him and the two head home in silence.

* * *

Luigi leans back in his chair, upset and tired after the day's events.

"At least you tried," Mario says, trying to encourage his younger brother. "I mean, at least you aren't Rawk Hawk, the jerk who totally turned her down, you know."

"Forget it. I had a chance to fall in love with the girl of my dreams and it's gone. Over. Done. The end."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Mario adds. "You never know when an opportunity might knock on your door."

Luigi sighs as Mario heads back to his bedroom. Luigi glances at the trash bin, which way, way earlier this morning he had littered with his failure love poems. With that thought in mind, Luigi shut his eyes and fell asleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Wh-what," Luigi stutters as he climbs out of his chair and heads for the door. Parakarry's evening mail run, most likely. He clutches the knob and opens the door.

"Mind if I come in?"

"...what are you doing here?"

"Well, an 'anonymous source' tells me that this is the place to be at. Oh, by the way, I think you left something in my locker today," Daisy remarks, extending her hand to reveal the letter. Luigi's mouth hangs open, realizing that his brother had told Daisy the truth.

"Oh...that..."

"Yeah. 'That'." Daisy giggles. "Anyways, I just think I should thank the person who gave me the sweetest thing I have ever read in my entire life."

"You don't mean that..."

"Actually, I think I do. I know what's true this time around, at least. Anyways, I was wondering; it's now 'tonight after the game'. So, maybe you and I could go out and get a bite to eat?"

Luigi could almost faint. "Um-"

Daisy holds her finger to Luigi's lips. "Shh. I love you too..."

With that, the two new lovebirds walk off into the moonlight hand in hand. They stop along the way though, where they take a moment as both of their lips meet somberly.

Mario and Peach both feel empathetic towards the couple as they peek out from behind Mario's bedroom door.

"And so happy endings do occur. Kind of poetic, don't you agree?" Mario comments, hugging his girlfriend in his arms.

Peach smiles. "Yeah, I guess so...wait, how come YOU never wrote me any love poems?"

* * *

**Author's Note: AW! YES! Sorry, but after staying up until 4 in the morning I FINALLY finished my Secret Santa entry before the deadline. (12:00AM New Year's Day) So, GrossGirl18, I hope that your wish proved to be sufficient enough for you, and to anyone else reading this. So, I guess I'll finish it off by saying goodbye to 2011...**

**MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
